The invention relates to a tube-shaped container for a pasty or liquid product having a peg-shaped neck extension which is formed as tube sealing device, which can be broken off and which is covered by a removable cap. In so far as such tubes are used as packagings for pharmaceutical products (ointments or solutions), care must be taken that the neck of the tube if possible remains germ-free when the tube is opened. In German Pat. No. 2 653 993, a container with a seal which can be broken off is described, the head piece of which is formed in a particular manner and is thereby protected against soiling and the deposition of germs when opened.
Another demand which is made especially on packagings whose contents include materials which are damaging to health relates to the problem of child safety. This means that opening the packaging is deliberately made more difficult by additional constructive measures, such that children cannot easily open the packaging.